THE INJUSTICE LEAGUE
by goutham.krishna10
Summary: Guys am bad at summary,anyway this is a story how supergirl and lena luthor decides to break the moral code the justice league keeps after a brutal incident in national city..
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening

"Helplessness" that's what it felt like. I was supposed to protect them, But all i could do was watch helplessly as the people of National city that I have come to love and care about die before my eyes. Amidst the chaos I saw Alex ordering the Deo Agents to help the para - medic to give the people the necessary treatment. "Kara, KARA I heard my sister screaming my name". That got my attention, I got to her in an instant,what i saw broke me. It was Eliza lying unconscious in her arms, she was loosing a lot of blood.. I needed to get her medical attention immediately. Fortunately I was able to get her to the hospital just in time. "Am afraid we did the best we could for her, now all we can do is to wait for her to regain her conscious." said the doctor that came out of the "ICU", while me, Alex, James, Winn were waiting outside. Jonn was still in the deo dealing with the aftermath..

The city had become a war-zone.. Thousands dead, Thousand more injured most lost there homes...Its been 3 days Eliza was still unconscious, me and alex took turn in watching her. It was mostly her since i had go since the people of national city need me,needed supergirl now more than ever. Suddenly all the tv screens,computers,mobile phones started to broadcast a video. "HAHAHA Hope you likes my present supes..You see it started to get boring playing mouse and cat with Batsy and his lackeys,I thought I will have some fun with you instead"The video ended with the Joker laughing.

Everyone in the city including me stood still, To think someone will kill thousands of people just because he was bored. I secluded my self in my apartment thinking only if I was faster, only if I... Its been two weeks since i went out as supergirl. I just couldn't,I just couldn't face the people anymore.. Alex and her fiancé Maggie came to me with potstickers and pizzas to cheer me up but it didn't help much.. I was happy when I heard Eliza had regained her conscious but i couldn't go see her after the way i failed her..

 **2 weeks prior just after the video by the joker was played**

 **L-CORP**

Dammit pushing everything of my table to the floor I screamed "Where were you supergirl or superman or any of you bastards that call yourself the justice league. "Only if i had done something.. I hated my brother lex for the monster he had become,killing thousands in metropolis in foolish crusade to kill superman,"I knew he was no longer the brother i once loved and cared about".But I agreed to one thing he said,we cannot depend on these so called Gods,the so called justice league to save us. Thousands of life were lost because we let psychopaths like the Joker run around without finding an permanent solution, Life's were lost because we became too dependent.I knew that it was time, i took action I knew I had to do something even if the whole world were to condemn me as a monster. 

Guys since its the first time am writing a fanfic there will be mistakes.. am saying srry in advance...Anyway pls tell how you all feel about the fist chap..Feel free to tell me about anyting you want me to add to the story..And pls don''t forget to vote..


	2. Chapter 2

Who could it be at this hour, it was already 7,lee? What are you doing here, I never expected her to show up not after all the things that happened. I never thought she would find time to visit me, while all i did was avoid her for 2 weeks. "Can't I come to see my best friend"she asked. Bestfriend, that is what I will always be to her but I am happy, at least I could be in her life to make her happy even if I have to be friend for the rest of my life. "So tell me, what's bothering you" , What do you mean there is nothing bothering me, why do you thing something is bothering me, I started to fidget with my specs something I do when am nervous. Kara,love you didn't come for work or to see me,you didn't even text. So tell me what happened? And I know its not just ...After hearing her concern for me i broke down, I couldn't save them lee,I was not fast enough,I failed this city,"Kara what are you talking about", Lee I am supergirl. There I went and said it,I was so scared to look her in her eyes.I couldn't bear to see the hate in her eyes. "Kara honey look at me,I cupped her face with my hands and all i could see in her eyes were fear, fear of thinking that i might hate her, it's ok i know". What do you mean?" "Kara you are not as subtly or sneaky as you think you are for 1) You came into my office with clark kent AKA superman even though you were not a reporter.2)You flew to my office in a bus so ya i knew for a long time and let me tell you it's ok. I know why you didn't tell me kara, I know its hard to trust a luthor" No,i replied in an instant,it has nothing to with your family ,well in the beginning it did but when I knew who you truly are I was scared that you will hate me because I lied to you because i couldn't lose you lee because I love you lee and you are the only person who truly understood me, who understood Kara-ZorEl. That's when i realized what i had said. Am so so sorry lena I shouldn't have said anything. Its fine if you want to leave its ok i understand you don't like me that way. And i was stopped when she closed my lips with hers. OH that's all i could say when she leaned back."I love you, Kara Danvers. I've been in love with you for quit some time now".So so you like like me too?"Well I think that's what the kiss implied"I started to smile like an idiot, I have never been so much happier after krypton. "So tell me kara i haven't no the city haven't seen supergirl for 2 weeks?"How can i lee i failed them, thousands dead because i was not fast enough,Dammit only if i had that bastard in my hand."Then what? You will just put him back in prison so he can escape again after a few months to go on a kill spear again?" Of course not i don't intent to make the same mistake as batman.I intent to kill him,i intent to finish it for once and for all."You know it was not something I thought Kara sunny danverse to say,but i didn't disagree with her its time stop this psychopath i thought to myself and said Yes he will pay for what he now sleep my love." After she slept i picked my phone to call someone,someone i thought i will never call. "Mr Wilson its Lena Luthor and I have a business preposition for you,Hope you are interested"


	3. Chapter 3

**LENA'S POV**

Eve,EVE i screamed."yes miss luthor"Taking a deep breath,i didn't want to lose my cool in front of her,is your family safe i asked."Yes they are miss luthor,they left the city just before the attack."I couldn't do anything eve,so many dead and there was nothing that i could do to stop it."No one could have predicted it miss luthor,even supergirl was not able to do anything"I doesn't matter eve even if supergirl had saved them,the joker could have done this any where, a city with out a what?who will save them?They will never be safe as long as people like him have changed eve,not for a long time."Oh,yes it has miss luthor. Everything's changed,Men fall from the sky,the gods hurl thunderbolts,innocents die. That's how it starts, fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turn good men... there is nothing else i will take my leave miss luthor"You can go eve i will be here for a while longer..After she left i went to my cupboard to get a glass of scotch,when the balcony window shattered and i was throw across the i got up i couldn't believe my eyes,it was sam crying will holding ruby in her arms.."I didn't know where to take her,please lena save her i beg you"Without wasting a second i called eve and took ruby to my lab that i constructed 20 feet below the ground under hours of treatment I was able to save her,though she will be needed to be kept under i talked to sam i found out that even though reign was killed and she turned to a human, it was a temporary change it was her body fighting to balance the sudden rejection of reign."He needs to pay lee,so people,so many kids because of the joker."All in due time sam,first we need to make sure ruby is transferred to someplace eve don't disturb me with anything till i tell you,no visitors allowed,is that clear?"Yes miss luthor"..I need to ask you something sam?"What is it?"Even we capture the joker what will you do?"Is that not obvious i will kill him,not for ruby but for all the kids out there whose life might be in danger because of him."Then what about the others like him,people like the 2face,scarecrow what about them?"What are you suggesting lee?"I think its time we did something about them,something the justice league should have done a long time ago,if you know what i mean."And?What are you suggesting lee."What i mean is we need to put pleople like them done for good,so that no parent will have to suffer like you are suffer now."Fine i am with you in this mission?of yours.I need to keep ruby no the children of this world safe from any more threats."Good but before that why don't you take a goodnight sleep,k sam."fine".

 **PRESENT**

Mr Willson, its lena luthor and I have a business preposition for you."My,my what can I do for the great Lena luthor"Enough with the flattery deathstroke. I need your do something for me,name your price."May i ask what is the job"Its simple i want you to gather 2 face,and the penquine. Tell them lena luthor wants start business with them,and as for the time and place tell them to choose."Consider it done and as for payment i will need 300 million they are not easy men to find"Money is not an issue just get the job the call i decided to call it a night..

 **L-corp**

Eve i called my assistance"Yes miss luthor what can i help you with?"Eve i want you to arrange an meeting with all the reporters from major news channels including Catco,I would like to make an announcement."Right away miss luthor and what time shall i?In 2hrs Eve."Yes Miss luthor"with that she left.I needed to do help these people till the city is rebuild.

 **During the meeting**

Morning National City i call all of you to tell that there are many L-corp ware houses that was not effected by the explosion and i have renovated it to fit in accommodating those who are with out there houses as the relief camp set by the city is not enough and L-corp will be donating 500 million to the city to help in the rebuilding of houses for all those who have lost it,Thank you.

After the meeting i decided to call kara.."Lena hey what are doing?Are you fine?Is everything ok?"Everything is alright my love."I heard what you are doing for the city lena,am so proud of you"Thank you kara,what i called you was to check if you were free tonight at 8?"Yes lena why?" I wanted to invite you for dinner as in like a date."Da..date sure lena it will be my pleasure"Oh good then i will send a car to pick you up by 8 tonight,see you then love.

 **KARA'S POV**

Shit i have a date with lena luthor.

* * *

Guys tell me if you all want me to lengthen the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Pickuppickuppickup,alex pick up the dame phone."Kara hey".Alex! You gotta help me! am freaking out!."What happened?are you hurt"no alex its not supergirl just I got a date and i don't know what to wear.."Wow wow slow down.A date! with who?"Hmm lena.."Lena as in lena luthor?!"ya so what,alex she is not like her family and she proved it so many times."Relax kara i was just not expecting it,i do trust her,just wait i will be there in 30 min."Come fast alex she will be here by 8,love you."Love you too kara".

I opened the door in an instant when alex came in and pulled her to my room to select my alex tell me what should i wear?"Well how about this one, you know blue is always your color besides i think she will like what ever you wear."Thank you alex,you are the best!.Then my phone ! lena hey where are you,Oh you are waiting down stairs,yes i will come now."Kara does she know you are supergirl?"yes alex she knows"What! are you out of your mind,telling her something like that?"Alex 1) she is not her family and 2) she knew from the beginning. Ok bye i gotta go. With that i went down to meet rao i think i just meet the world most beautiful women!She was standing across the street wearing a suit,next to a '61-'62 Corvette."You look beautiful my lady,(with that i took Kara's hand kissed her knuckles)"Oh rao,hmm thanks you also look beautiful as well."Shall we my love",Of course miss luthor.

Oh lena this is the most expensive restaurant in national city,me and alex always wanted to come here,but you didn't have to do this you know that ryt."But i want to kara,you are the best thing that happened in my whole life,besides I own the place so it doesn't matter we can eat how much ever we want" ,"Miss luthor you seats have been arranged,said the waiter".Halfway through the dinner."Kara i want you to come by L-corp tomorrow morning i have small surprise for you,ok?"Surprise! i love surprises, what i mean is ya sure no sat there blushing becoming as red as a chuckled"its ok kara even i like surprises".After the dinner she dropped me in front of my apartment."So,i will see you tmrw morning in L-corp?"Yes i will be there with that i kissed her."See you then kara,bye"bye lena and thank you for giving me one my best nights after a ling time."I should be the one thanking you kara"With that she left in her car..And me? I was just happy to be finally be with lena...

* * *

Sorry for the small chapter,i promise the next one will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

**Kara's Pov**

 **Next day morning**

 **I was getting ready to meet lena at L-corp , when Alex came to see me. What are you doing here early morning?. "What am I doing? Kara you didn't tell me you liked lena and am not angry that you told her you are supergirl or at the fact that you are dating her, but kara am your sister we promised that we won't keep secrets". Am sorry alex I didn't mean to hide it from you it just happened. You know I cant hide anything from you and I went for a hug. The smiling "Ok I forgive you, But you will have to bring her to the deo to sign the NDA", Ok Alex am on my way to meet her.**

 **L-Corp**

 **Good morning Eve. "Good morning Kara ,you can go in Miss Luthor is expecting you". With that I went in ,but to my surprise she was not alone, she was with sam. I sped across the room the room and hugged her. When did you come back sam ,you didn't call me or alex for that matter. Before she could reply lena interrupted her."There are few things we need to talk about kara".So your telling me sam got her powers back, "Yes kara I did and if you are wondering there is no reign its just me". And ruby what about her?Then ruby and lena shared a look and sam spoke "She was caught in the blast radius and was in coma for a few days before she woke up, her being in danger was the trigger for my body to change to that of a kryptonian."Her thing I started to cry, am so sorry sam I couldn't protect her, pls don't hate me. "its alright kara there is no way I can hate you, besides its not possible for 1 person to save everyone". And lena and sam gave me hug. "Everything will be alright kara,we will fix this. And kara I wanted to ask you something regarding what you told me about killing the joker were you serious about it?" lena asked me. Ofcoure I am,we cant let anymore people get hurt because of him or anyone else for that matter." Both sam and lena sat silently as I sam spoke "Then you will have to choose kara, will you join us or will you choose the deo. As you know the Deo only deal with alien threats ,since the joker is a human they will not aid you in finding him ,they might not even let you intervein in the police search for him and if you want to kill the joker and others like him then you cannot work in the deo". Hmm I sat there thinking about what they said. I knew what they said was true and I knew alex is gonna be angry about it, but I can longer that still while people of my city suffer,and since I have not made an appearance for 2 weeks crime rate have gone up exponentially. And finally I told them my decision the I will quit the lena spoke "Very well then kara,I just wanted to make sure that you were with us in this."Saying thing she pressed her hand on the wall next to the tv and suddenly it opened a door connecting to an elevator. Lena why didn't I notice this before? "That's because its lined with lead kara and you will soon find out why?, You see this elevator takes us 50feet below the ground and this is gonna be our base of operation. "And she introduced us to a huge hall coloured only in white. And in the middle a small hand scanner. She pressed her hand against it and a huge monitor came from the ground below us. Both sam and me were out of words. "So how is it? well there are few more equipment's to be added?" Lena this is amazing both me and sam said simultaneously. Then lena smiled with a small blush creeping into her face. "Any way this is not the surprise I wanted to show to,So do you both know what exactly happens when you both are exposed to Kryptonite other than feeling pain of course?" No we both said."Fine then let me teach you, what you need to know is that kryptonite is a radioactive xenomineral, So when a kryptonian is exposed to kryptonite, this happens" typing something on the keyboard she show us what happens on the screen. "There is profound degradation and decaying of the kryptonian cells. So I made a serum that will make your cells immune to this decaying that is you will no longer be immune to kryptonite and also I only made 2viles so only you both will be able to use it and I have destroyed everything about its existence. "This is amazing lee with that I gave her kiss making her blush with this we don't have to be afraid of Cadmus. "You are right kara, you did an amazing job lee ".Well this is the least I can do for the both of you for helping me make this world a better place for all the living beings on our planet and for our loved ones. Suddenly I could feel tears running down my cheeks." lena what is it, pls don't cry what happened? Is it something I said lee and both me and sam both put our hand on her sholders."No its not kara its just no one has ever said that they were proud of me." Oh lena both me and sam will always be proud of you,even if were to fail fail at something. isn't that right sam "of course kara and lena we are a family and you need to understand that its fine to fail at something,you can makes as many mistakes as you want but we will never be disappointed or be angry with you, after all no one is perfect." And went for a group hug.**

 **Lena's POV**

 **Ok guys there is one more surprise for you guys. Well Its more like a gift from me. And i typed something on the computer and 2 tubes appear on the this is your new suits if you want that is. And kara, love I thought its time you got ride of the skirts and as for you sam I was wondering what should be the symbol for you? you have any idea? "Well I don't know I hmm" and to both our surprise kara say "Lee make it with the symbol of The house of El, after all she is family." "But kara do you think superman will like that , someone like me" " What do you mean someone like you sam? , you are one of the most kind hearted and bravest person I know and besides am the head of the House of El and I decide whom I should allow into the house of El" Well since that is settled I will start to work on it "lee what is this suit made of it looks a bit different from mine" Well it is different because its made of a metal call the nth metal. "nth metal ,what is that we both asked"**

 **Nth metal (also called ninth metal) is a special metal with gravity negating effects..**

 **It is native to Thanagar, the home planet of Katar Hol and Shayera Thal. Among the unusual properties of Nth metal is the ability to negate gravity, allowing a person wearing an object, such as a belt, made of Nth Metal to fly. In addition, Nth metal also protects the wearer from the elements and speeds the healing of wounds, increases their strength, and protects them from extremes in temperature. So in both of your cases it will allow you to fly faster and it will also increase your physical strength exponentially. This very well the last of the nth metal on earth. So what do you think? "(We had pick our jaws from the floor) lee you found a way to make us stronger than we already are that is amazing,well kara what do you think asked sam." "Clark is gonna be so jealous,lena no one in the deo even thought about this." I think otherwise kara,the government didn't allow the deo in trying to find a cure for kryptonite because that want to keep you in the leash and you will find out its true when you say you are quitting the deo. "Oh but why would they do that, I help them so much why would they think that I am a threat.I was really sad hearing this" and sam says "That's just the way humans are, they will always fear those with power don't sweat on it kara" "Ya I know there no use cry over spilled milk, And lena" Yes kara she askes looking at me "The suit, does it come in black?"**


End file.
